Poker is one of the oldest gambling card games in America. In recent years there have been considerable variations and improvements in games. In addition to the new games, new technology is taking advantage of the interest in poker. For example, video poker machines, which may use standard poker or a variation of it, are taking up the casino space previously occupied by old “one armed bandits” or multi-reel slot machines. All of the foregoing attests to the popularity of, and interest in, poker.
In modern casinos the game of Poker takes several forms. One is live or card room Poker where players compete against one another but the games are controlled and supervised by a house dealer who removes a house levy either in the form of a participation fee or as a percentage of winning hands. Another form is electronic video machines offering various forms of Poker. Yet another, among others, is played as a “banker's game” either where the game involves players in contest with the dealer's hand or where the object is for the players to obtain a hand based on hierarchical Poker rankings. In some versions of Banker games the house enjoys a favorable advantage based on a pay table that is structured in such a way that the pay-offs are not based on the true mathematical odds, or rules of play so structured that the house has a favorable edge.
There are numerous forms of Poker. Popular versions are Draw Poker, in which all of a player's cards are unknown to his opponents, and Stud Poker, in which some of the player's cards are face up and others face down. Within the above two broad categories numerous variations exist with “Holdem” or “Texas Holdem” being a popular example. In one “Holdem” variation, each player makes an ante wager and is dealt two cards face down and a betting interval ensues. In another variation, no ante wagers is made, but forced initial betting (e.g., “small blind” and “large blind”) is required of two or more players. In a typical betting round, a player may pass or may make the initial wager. Once a bet (wager) has been made by a player (or a “blind” wager made), other players may call the bet, raise the bet, or fold the hand. The betting continues until there are no further raises, and all players have either called the last bet or folded. After the betting interval three community cards are dealt face up. A second betting interval follows and the dealer then turns up one more communal card. Another betting round follows after which the dealer turns up the final communal card and the player with the highest Poker ranked hand assembled from their own cards and the four communal cards wins the pot. Some variations may require use of one face down card (e.g., “hole card”). The winner is the player who achieves the highest hand according to standard poker rankings: royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair, high card. The winner takes the pot.
Various patents disclose further variations to traditional forms of Texas Holdem Poker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,025 discloses a modification of Texas Holdem whereby players do not compete against one another and whereby players have the opportunity to select their two card hand from a plurality of hands dealt face-up. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 discloses a Poker banker game in which the players place three bets at the outset but as the game unfolds the players are given the option of withdrawing two of their wagers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,295 discloses an invention which provides a method whereby a plurality of hand ranking rules can be utilized within a single type wagering game.
It is to be noted that Poker in casinos (excluding video style machines) often takes two distinct forms and method of operation. In a card room Poker, players compete against one another. In a banking type Poker game, players do not compete against one another but against the house either in terms of competing with a dealer or where there is no dealer hand and the object is to reach certain winning combinations. There is a need for a game method where players both compete against one another and against the house and where they have the opportunity to receive bonus payments by achieving certain winning Poker hands/combinations.
With reference to electronic, video casino games, Video Draw Poker is widely played. In a version of Video Draw Poker, a player places a wager of 1–5 units and a hand of five cards composed of electronically produced visual representation are displayed on a monitor. The player has the option of discarding some or all of the cards and receiving replacements which are selected by the machine's processor from memory. If the player's hand corresponds to one of the hands based on Poker ranking he wins the corresponding award displayed on the pay table. The award is multiplied by the number of units bet. Video Draw Poker can appear in a progressive jackpot form where a player qualifies for the progressive jackpot provided he wagers the maximum number of units permissible (usually 5).
While games such as the above described game of Texas Holdem are popular, there are a number of drawbacks. One problem for commercial gaming establishments is that the game is player versus player, as opposed to player versus the house. This means that the house must collect a percentage of the pot to make a profit. Because each hand can take a considerable amount of time, given the number of betting rounds and the time inherent in bluffing, attempting to “read” other players, and so on, the profit margin for the house is limited. In addition, many would-be customers are simply too intimidated to play against other players, especially in light of the fact that the other players may be professional card players with considerable experience.
What is needed is a game that may be based on poker, particularly a Texas Holdem type game, but that may be played in a manner to maintain players' interests yet still be basic or “player friendly”. It is further desirable that player actions have acceptable turnaround time per hand to allow for improved profit margin. It is further desirable that the game is not intimidating to new or inexperienced players. It is further desirable that the game maintains some elements of successive betting and has a method of play and payout structure that maintains player interest.